


Song of Ten Commandments

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Assassin and pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Baze was a leader of pirates in Jedha, who had no interest to anything except money and pleasure.A totally hedonist.Until he met Chirrut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not connected to Mose, but just a name of one of my favorite poems.(so I use it), The work is referred by the actors' early movies, and everyone were bad guy.

_First_  
_You shall not meet the other, so you will not fall in love with the other._

Baze was a leader of pirates in Jedha, who had no interest to anything except money and pleasure.  
A totally hedonist, others said.  
And lack of sympathy, they added.  
It never bothered Baze, He just robbed the cargo vessels in the Clone Wars, from the Republic or something else, which he wasn't cared about.  
Baze was not interested to be a political candidate, but after the Galaxy Empire established, it was more difficult to continue their work, because the security was reinforced.  
So he made a deal with the Rebellion. Baze attacked the vessels of Empire, and Rebellion paid for his lost.  
He was very crafty, so the Empire power never caught him or beat him.  
Besides the Empire, he had a lot of enemies, including the Hutt, other pirates and the extremists.  
-So in bazaar he should have left without a word, not stood in front of the fortune-teller (Baze believed "liar" was more suitable) and said:  
"You are blind."  
"You, are, blind." The fortune-teller smiled.  
Baze couldn't helped laugh, "What can you see? "  
"More than you." He answered, "I can see your failure, but you can't."  
Baze's heeler was angry and shouted, "How dare you!"  
However, Baze stopped him and asked seriously," you know who I am?"  
"You are Baze Malbus," his voice was peaceful, "I know who you are."  
"It's impressive." Baze winked at his heelers. They searched and found nobody told the blind man who he was, "may I know your name?"  
"It's Chirrut ." The fortune-teller answered softly, "nice to see you, Baze."  
And the pirate answered," nice to see you, too." Then he asked in curiosity," so you said you see my failure just now. I want to know it more precisely."  
But Chirrut stood up and left," I'll leave. You can find me and the answer tomorrow."  
"Where can I find you?!" Baze shouted.  
"Follow the Force." Chirrut turned back, his blind eyes focused on Baze," the Force guided we meeting the other, and it will guide you find me again."


End file.
